


On the Run

by Vhigh5



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhigh5/pseuds/Vhigh5
Summary: After everything that happened at Kirkwall, Anders and Ezra Hawke got married rather hastily and began their life on the run.  While on the run, Hawke wants to celebrate their newly married life by surprising Anders after a long day.
Relationships: Anders & Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off for a friend. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully it's not terrible haha

Ezra Hawke had been waiting all day for Anders. They were hiding at a hole in the wall tavern somewhere outside of Kirkwall. She lost track of where they were anyway but it didn't matter. Anders was out on a job while Ezra finished up trading some supplies with the owner at the tavern. She ran back upstairs and was dying to relax. The room they had wasn't like it was back home. The bed barely fit into the room, with one chest at the end of the bed. Hawke took off her armour and laid in bed. She stared at the cracked ceiling waiting for it to cave in but no such adventure came. She sighed and rolled over, feeling rather wide awake. She gave it a break, sat up, and looked around the room. She began fidgeting with her hands, unable to sit still and stared down at the ring that Anders had given her. She smiled and admired it. Where he got it, she had no idea but it sparked an idea into her head. She was going to surprise Anders. She felt absolutely ridiculous the second the idea popped into her head and even began chuckling to herself. She thought to herself, _We both deserve a break. And we both deserve to have a little fun too._

Hawke began cleaning up the room as best she could, picking up her armour and putting it away in the chest. Dusting around the window and floors. She wanted to make somewhat of an impression but there wasn't much to work with. When he would be back, she had no idea. So she laid back on the bed, unbuttoned her shirt slightly more then it was. She felt absolutely ridiculous waiting and just when she was about to give up hope, she heard footsteps headed her way. She posed on the bed, and in came Anders, sweating, robes rolled and half off from the heat. Anders didn't notice Hawke right away as he began to undress some of his armour and his robes. He was left in his pants and without a shirt. It was almost like she didn't exist. She coughed and he looked over, and almost snorted at her pose. She groaned,

"I was trying to be...sexy."

Anders was grinning ear to ear as he slowly got on the bed over top of Hawke. He reached her face and gently planted a kiss on her lips, "You are sexy. Just not graceful."

Hawke snorted, hit Anders in the arm and kissed Anders back. For a moment, they laid on the bed like statues. Anders stared at Hawke, admiring her beauty, watching her blue eyes focusing on his. This was just too much for Anders. He didn't deserve someone like her. He didn't deserve to be alive. Hawke fixed a fallen hair of his and placed it behind his ear. Her face contorted and changed to one of concern,

"Is everything alright?"

He sighed, "Just thinking is all."

He just liked being near her. All his worries started to dissolve as she played with his hair. Fixing it over and over again. She could still hear him quietly muttering something to himself. The place seemed to melt as the two lay there in an awkward embrace. Their lips met once again but this time, Anders pushed even deeper. He just couldn't bring himself to stop them. The little space that was between them dissolved as Anders placed himself on top of Hawke. Hawke felt like her heart was about to come out of her chest, pounding with every moment passing by. Hawke's eyes fluttered shut as Anders began to kiss down her neck, towards her breasts, as he lifted her shirt up and allowed himself the pleasure of feeling her warm skin on his lips. It was a small way to start, but Hawke knew the lust that was coming. He leaned down towards her, wrapping his arms around her, and slowly pulled her closer, using his free hand to run his fingers up and down her spine, softly and delicately. A whisper came from Anders, as he kissed her once again, slowly removing her pants. Despite herself, Hawke felt as though she was about to scream with excitement. Once her pants were removed, Anders continued his journey of kisses from her breasts down to her stomach, right down to her panties. He paused and looked up to find Hawke's eyes staring with a gleeful smirk.

"I could worship you all day, my love."

Hawke giggled and shuffled briefly on the bed, "Get to it, handsome."

Her eyes were filled with anticipation, joy and a lust to find out what he was going to do to her. He wasted no more time. He gently tugged at her panties, pulling them down her legs and kissed on her hip. Hawke began to moan softly, sending a chuckle through Anders. 

"I've barely begun and you're already amazed?"

Hawke gently smacked Anders arm and began laughing. He chuckled but that didn't stop him from his mission at hand. He kissed onto her hip bone, trailing his tongue ever so close to her center. Her breathing began to pick up slightly until finally, he closed in and began sucking on her clit.

"Mmmmm…" Anders groaned.

Hawke moaned, already soaking wet from the anticipation. Anders relaxed and started to stroke her clit with his tongue. He grunted, his hands moving up and down her back.

"Just like that…" Hawke's voice barely made any noise.

He worked his lips around her slick pussy, sucking and nibbling on her clit with his tongue.

"MMmmmnnhh." She moaned, "Ahhh. . . Ahhh."

Anders replaced his tongue with a finger, then two, and Hawke nearly bucked into them.

Anders moved up and whispered in her ear, "Don't you like it when I do that?"

Hawke was gasping, "Mmm, fuck, yes!" He held her hips, massaging her g-spot with his long, thick fingers.  
  
He started to pump in and out of her, sliding his fingers up and down her dripping pussy. She groaned with pleasure. It was getting harder to stay still, to move around, to keep her from clawing at him for more. He thrust his fingers in and out of her even harder than before. His body was on fire, and she could feel it.  
  
"Yes!"

Hawke was fucking onto his fingers and Anders was eating up the sight before him. He was making her feel this way. He was causing her pleasure. Fuck, he loved the way she looked in that moment. 

"I know you're close."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her inner thighs together.

"Yeah, you are." Anders chuckled deeply.

"N-no, not yet…!" She moaned before him.

As he felt her orgasm coming, Anders panted, feeling his arousal start to build greatly. He pulled back and looked at her. She was staring up into his eyes, already a complete mess. Then he smirked,

"You look like you want to give me what I want," he said with a wink.

She blushed slightly and looked away. He pumped into her harder until she moaned loudly once again, "Anders...Maker..."

"So what you're going to do now is let me finish," he told her. Her nipples hardened at his words. "Do you want that?" 

She looked into his eyes again. "Please...please..."  
  
She moaned louder this time as he inserted another finger, preparing her for what was to come. He continued to pump into her until she was nearly screaming his name.

His cock twitched with her every breath. He released her and nearly ripped off his trousers. He stood naked before her. She leaned up on the bed, panting and practically called to him,

"Anders....please....please fuck me."

He crawled back to the bed, hunting his prey as he took her naked body into his arms. She began kissing him hard, lustful and greedily. She bit into his neck and he huffed out. She could sense his arousal was so close to her entrance.

"Just take a good, deep breath." Anders said.

She couldn't help but moan, her tongue moving from his jawline to the entrance of his throat, back to his mouth. The feeling of his tongue inside her mouth was almost overwhelming. She couldn't take it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The little space between them snapped back together, forming a closed fist.

"Oh sweetheart…" Hawke sighed, completely lost and in love with the man in front of her. "Please, Anders. I...I really need you...I just need you...!"  
  
"Of course."

Anders grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her, making her wince as he thrust deep in and out.

"Oh Maker," he moaned as he buried his cock in her.

Her heart was racing so fast. He pushed hard into her again, pressing his face into her breasts. He kissed at the base, feeling the sensitive spot above her nipples. Anders grabbed the sides of her breasts and slipped his cock up into her pussy, forcing the walls of her body open once again, giving him access to her warm wet folds. 

Hawke moaned. She spoke her last tangible words,

"I love you. I love you, Anders."

He bit into her neck, sucking hard as he pushed into her once again.

"I love you Ezra. Fuck....I love you so much."

"I... I w-a-nt it," pushing back on his cock with all her might. 

He spoke softly again, his voice muffled by her soft breasts. He stared into her eyes and smiled. "I can make you cum just as hard as I can," he admitted. "Maybe even harder. Tell me if you want to do it."

A hum of need emanated from within Hawke's throat. That was all the response he needed. As he kept his eyes locked with hers, Anders leaned back and took a deep breath. Then he leaned forward again, locking his lips to hers. His hands dropped to her ass, and he pressed her firmly against him as he lifted her legs up off of the bed and in seconds, he pushed his hips forward and began fucking Hawke into Oblivion. He buried his face into Hawke's breasts.

"Oh..." he moaned, his eyes closing. "I'm going to cum!" 

Hawke was trembling and could barely keep her eyes open, "Mmm… Mm… Oh yes, oh, Oh fuck, oh, Oh M-Maker!"

His hips once again moved back and forth, faster and faster, "Mmmmm… I'll… make you cum."

After a few minutes of non stop fucking, Anders started to make her moan with delight. "Mmm… Yes, my love… Please.."

Wrapping his arms around her tight to hold her down as she shuddered, his pace began to grow frantic as he grew closer and closer to finishing. He was grunting in her ear as he thrust into her like a battering ram. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As long as Hawke's body was completely engulfed in a passionate kiss, Anders' tongue slipped inside her mouth and fell out of her mouth; which was an instant slap of pleasure. Anders' bare cock popped out from her and then fully entered her once again. Hawke's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the end coming. He leaned in, and in a split second, Hawke couldn't think anymore and couldn't even think of her own name, only her own mouth. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She gasped for breath as the heat rose from her sensitive underside. She felt a great pressure building inside her and felt a rush of molten hot liquid rise up to her cervix. A cry came from Anders throat. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and joy at the sensation.

"Oh M-Ma-ker, yes! Th-at f-e-e-l-s amazing!" She said as her hips swayed and pulled against Anders' penis.

Their thrusting grew like a relentless beast. Anders was moaning softly, that soft, low moan that brings fear and pleasure alike in the mind of the listener. She felt her thighs start to quiver. They were so close to climax. Anders just had to lower his hips ever so slightly and it would all end. Hawke's mouth hug open as they thrusted, the bed nearly crumbling from their movement. She watched as Anders eyes began to glow. The throbbing became less focused. More of a spurting. They screamed as their climax collided, thrusting into each other and moaning in intense pleasure. He held onto her body as his seed dribbled out of her and onto the bed. He reached out and captured her face, kissing her deeply and breathing heavily. The two hung in silence for a moment. The two of them were wrapped tightly in one another and held there. After what seemed like forever, Anders senses returned. With a grunt, Anders pulled out of her. He collapsed onto the bed beside Hawke, gasping for breath.  
  
"You're... just too good... for me," He said. "Too much."

"Maker… that was beautiful…" Hawke said in return. 

The smell of her soft skin, and the gentle touch of his lips to hers filled the room. Even though they had been together for a while, this seemed like an incredibly first time experience for them.

Hawke chuckled, holding his face in her hands, his eyes back to normal. He snickered and kissed Hawke once again as she nuzzled her cheek to sleep next to him. They were silent for only moments until Anders said loud and clear,

"So....shall we do that again?

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. I wrote that. That happened. hahaha WOOOO. Now back to writing other stories.


End file.
